


If You Feel Like Falling Down

by justgottabehonest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bar, Bar Fight, Cannabis, Drinking, F/M, Fun, Human Allura, Modern, OOC Sendak, Romance, Sendak is a major dude bro, Song Lyrics, Song fic, We Are Young, Weed, don't worry it's Allura telling him off, hot boxing, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgottabehonest/pseuds/justgottabehonest
Summary: When friends turn into lovers, things can get complicated.  Shiro and Allura have been... slightly more than friends and coworkers for awhile now; but Shiro isn't sure of his exact feelings for her.  Set to the Song, "We Are Young,"  by FUN; Shiro decides midway through a bar fight that he might tell her his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first song fic. I thought about this for about five minutes before writing and hopefully it turns out okay.

**_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_ **

**_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State._ **

****

Shiro puts his head on the table, sucking in a deep breath of air.  Sure, Seattle doesn't outlaw the use of cannabis, but he wished he teammates wouldn't leave him at every opportunity to get high when they didn't have to work.  He at least thought Keith and Pidge would be above the influence of the recreational use of it, yet they followed Lance without hesitation.  Shiro guessed they must have been stressed about the BOM team coming into the office, and honestly he was too.  Yet, he doesn't want to feel foggy right now, in fact he's barely touched his beer.  Shiro knows has to think about things right now, while he has the free time too.

He glances up to see smoke filtering out under the bathroom door and sliding around the stained wooden floor.  He's glad he can't smell it from here, the bar smells bad enough as it is.  Voltron Pub is their favorite place to go, nonetheless.  When his memory isn't clouded, he has all the memories of bar fights and stories, and inside jokes that will never go away.

 

_**My lover she is waiting for me, just across the bar** _

_**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar** _

 

He lifts his head, seeing a sight that he'll never get tired off.  The woman he's come to know as one of his best friends, head resting on her fist as she looks some asshole in his sunglasses.  She chuckles at him, and Shiro can't tell is he's amused by the guy or genuinely taking an interest.  The fact that she's taking to him in the first place makes him grip the handle of his glass tightly.  It unfair how his chest tightens at the sight.  It isn't any of his business what Allura does, it isn't any of his business who she sleep with...  who she falls in love with.  Despite all that, Shiro strains to hear the conversation.

"So, pretty thing..." the guy posts a shit-eating grin onto his face.  The guy already looks like an asshole, but he's wearing sunglasses at night and inside of a bar.  He's got to be some punk ass college student.  "Gotta name?"

"Allura Altea," she states curtly.

The guy shifts his glasses down to get a better look at her, "Well, I'll be dammed.  You're the Altean Heiress."

For a second, she actually looks a tad impressed with the guy.  "Yes, you study business?"

"Actually, TComm, but my dad was one of the lawyers to help take down your dad's business.  Damn, I would've asked dad not to have mopped the floor with your pops if I knew that you were so fine."  Shiro clenches his fist, he knows Allura can take care of herself, but that asshole doesn't stop talking.  "Yeah, that whole ordeal is what's paying for my school.  Though, I guess I shouldn't feel that bad for you, you were left with a pretty decent house and a pretty big inheritance.  Besides, Galra Enterprises knows how to play the game better, sure they're stuff isn't as great, but damn are they good at weaseling money from people."

"Weaseling money?" Allura straightens herself, has that hard look in her eye, a look that no one likes to be the receiving end on.  "You mean through sweatshops in Brazil?  You mean secretly taking part of the trafficking of Vietnamese children?  Yes, the weasel money, and they disregard basic human rights.  And your father only won that case because my father was _dead_ before the trial started!  Those embezzlement charges were fraudulent, and I would recommend to you to not praise your father.  Because, he's most likely a weasel himself."

The guy doesn't seem to be fazed, he just pushes up his glasses and slicks his hair back with one fluid motion of his hand.  "Calm down, baby.  That doesn't matter now, sorry about your old man, but what's past is past.  You're doing good for yourself, you're still wearing that designer blouse..."  His eyes linger on her figure and Shiro's body stiffens, his mind fighting the urge to punch him.  _Allura can take care of herself_.  "And business is business, and who cares if a couple of ching-chong whores and dirty ass kids get stuck in the midst?  This is America, baby, it doesn't affect us."

She rises up, off of her stool, her voice growing steadily more frustrated, "Mr. Sendak, my mother and father immigrated from Somalia to the United Kingdom, then to the States, so that I wouldn't have to grow up in fear of the constant violence.  Yes, we could go our whole lives not caring about those living in unfortunate situations; or, we could fight our hardest for those who need it.  And if you really thought you knew anything about me, you might have known that I currently run the biggest non-for-profit charity organization for Global Human Rights in the State of Washington.  My job is to take down terrible exploitative companies like Galra and to educate the small minded, _like you_."

 "Nothing small about me, babe," he reaches up and grabs her arm in a tight grasp. "Now, sit down, I don't want to cause a scene."

Before Shiro could leap across the table to the bar, the crack of Allura's hand across Sendak's face echoes through the Pub.  Everyone stops and watches in awe as Allura doesn't yell, doesn't hit him again, but her voice is alarmingly calm.  "Did I say you could touch _me?"_

A heavy stillness as the guy stares at the sunglasses that were knocked off of his face.  Shiro can't help but feel a swell of pride an amusement seeing Sendak get knocked down a peg.  Someone from the other end of the bar lets out a low whistle, then a couple more begin to chuckle.  "You..." Sendak grabs the nearest object, in this case, a beer bottle.  He brings it up over his head.  "You bitch!"

_**I know I gave it to you months ago** _

_**I know you're trying to forget.** _

 

Shiro's flying over the table, faster than he thought his body could move.  He grabs the punk's arm just before the bottle makes contact with Allura's face.  With quick turn of his arm, he wretches the bottle out of his hand and twists Sendak's arm behind his back.  "Shiro!" Allura exclaims.

"What kinda dirty trick is that?" Shiro shoves the guy face first onto the bar.  "You're lucky she gave you the time of day, all you've done is disrespect her, what kind of animal are you?"

More hoots echo through the bar, "Kick his ass!"  "Yeaaaah, Takashiiiiiii!"  "Allura, now you hit 'em with the bottle!"

"Fuck you!" Sendak spits. Shiro keeps the pressure on his arm, letting the piece of scum writhe under him.  Shiro is very tempted to break his arm. 

Allura, she knows how beautiful she is, but she's not just some woman for guys to ogle over.  It infuriates him, it infuriates him when Lance tries to make a pass, when any stuffy old man looks over her, because she's so much more than that.  Yet, every time she flashes a smile at him, he's reminded of a time back in June.  They saw each other struggling, they saw the other was vulnerable.  She stayed with him, and in the morning she asked to be professional.  And this is one of the many times he wished he hadn't agreed.  If he hadn't let her go that morning, he'd have a lot better reason to want to break this guy's arm off.

"Shiro..." he feels her slender hand on his arm, "stop.  He isn't worth the lawsuit."

**_But Between the drinks and subtle things_ **

**_And the holes and my apologize, you know_ **

**_I'm trying hard to take it back._ **

 

Sendak runs out faster than you can say, "Quiznack."  He's left staring at Allura, realizing he's not drunk enough for this, and she's too beautiful for him to try and act like everything is normal.  Now, this is one of the times he wished he hadn't had sex with her. 

"I'm sorry..." he lies.

"I can take care of myself,"  Allura doesn't look entirely upset with him, if anything she looks worried.  "You okay?"

_**So if by the time the bar closes** _

_**And you feel like falling down** _

"I just need a drink," He tells her.  So, they start drinking, they start talking.  The bar quickly returns to normalcy.

**_I'll carry you home, tonight._ **

 

Allura laughs heartily as she finishes her second drink, she looks down at the olive rolling lazily in her glass.  "Shiro...   Takashi, I should ask before we get to drunk...Will you come home with me tonight?  And this time...  I'll let you make breakfast."

"What happened to professional?" he asks, trying his best at playing it cool.

"Professional is not something I know how to do with you," she confesses as the bar tender pours her next drink.

Shiro just smiles, "Okay, I'll carry you home."

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just got done with it. Hey, I don't mind it, took me an hour and a half and that's all the energy I have to write tonight. Hope you like it!


End file.
